¿Could This Be Better?
by Athena-chan99
Summary: Natsu y Lucy han tenido una duradera relación por tres años. Pero últimamente el pelirrosa ha estado más distante; llega el día en el que él termina con ella justo cuando la rubia le tenía una importante notica. Ahora, destrozada y triste, ella se va. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que iba a decirle? ¿Por qué él la ha terminado después de tan buenos ratos juntos? [Mundo Alternativo]
1. El Comienzo

"Capítulo 1: El comienzo."

— ¿Qué debería ponerme, Levi-chan? —Dije mientras me miraba en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

—No sé, te verás bien no importa qué te pongas. —Ella bajó la revista que leía y me miró, examinándome. —Pero quizás el rojo te venga mejor, Lu-chan.

Caminé hasta la cama y tomé el vestido rojo. Era largo hasta el suelo con una abertura en la pierna derecha desde la cadera hasta el final del vestido; no tenía mangas lo cual resaltaba más mí, ya de por sí mí gran, busto y era de una tela muy ligera.

— ¿Tú crees? —Ella asintió. —Está bien. —Fui al baño y me puse el vestido. Salí y giré para que ella viera cómo me quedaba. — ¿Y bien?

—Te ves bonita. Pero aún falta el maquillaje, peinado, zapatos, joyas. —Decía mientras enumeraba cada cosa con sus dedos. Yo reí. Me senté frente al tocador y ella se acercó, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar mi cabello con el mismo.

—Me gusta tu cabello, Lu-chan.

—Gracias. A mí me gusta el tuyo también, Levi-chan.

Ambas sonreímos y nos vimos por el espejo. Luego tomo la rizadora y enrolló las puntas de mi cabello. Giró la silla para que quedara frente a ella. Dejó la rizadora y se sentó frente a mí; fue sacando varias cosas de la bolsa de maquillaje que tenía a su lado.

—Bien, un poco de sombra negra... —Cerré los ojos y sentí la pequeña brocha sobre mis párpados. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó? —Ya puedes abrir los ojos... —Acercó el labial rojo carmín y yo separé un poco los labios. La suave barra rozando mis labios me hacía cosquillas, y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Levi con la ceja izquierda levantada.

—Nada, tú sigue. —Dejé de reír y sonreí inevitablemente. Sí le dijera, seguro pensaría que estoy loca, aunque reír de la nada también es algo extraño.

—Esta bien... —Dijo un tanto extrañada. Dejé de sonreír cuando ella comenzó a poner un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Volví a cerrar los ojos y ella puso, lo que supongo yo, era delineador.

— ¡Ya! —Dijo ella con entusiasmo; giró la silla otra vez y me miré al espejo. ¿Esa era yo? Me veía, bueno, ¡hermosa! —Te ves bellísima.

La miré a través del espejo, sonreía y miraba su trabajo encantada. A Levi le gustaba mucho maquillarme, como si fuera su mueca; eso me encantaba, siempre terminaba muy bonita.

—Gracias, Levi-chan. —Me levanté y la abracé. —Como siempre eres fantástica. No sé cómo lo haces, me dejas hecha una muñeca.

—No, tú ya eres hermosa de por sí. —Ambas sonreímos. —Ahora, apúrate, o llegarás tarde.

—Sí. —Me puse las zapatillas; unos tacones de aguja negros de diez centímetros.

Levi me miraba. —A Natsu le dará un paro cardiaco cuando te vea.

—Gracias.

—Y, ¿hoy le dirás?

—Sí...hoy le diré.

El timbre sonó y Levi fue a abrir casi corriendo. Oí la puerta abrirse y unos pasos.

— ¡Lucy-chan!

Esa era i señal, ahora debía salir elegantemente del cuarto, bajar lentamente las escaleras y ver la cara de idiota embobado de Natsu al verme. Casi de un salto me levanté de la cama y al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, pude ver la distintiva cabellera de Natsu; sonreí y bajé las escaleras. Él volteó y después de un par de segundos sonrió anchamente.

—Te ves hermosa, Lucy.

Me sonrojé un poco. —Gr-gracias.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para tomarlo. Lo hice, y salimos de la casa. Giré un poco hacía Levi y le sonreí, ella movió los labios y aunque no dijo nada distinguí la palabra "Suerte".

Una vez afuera, Natsu abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Porsche Boxster S rojo, me gustaba mucho su auto. Subí y cuando él subió arrancó el coche. Veía la hermosa noche estrellada frente nosotros.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por algún motivo, se veía más distante, a pesar de estar sentados el uno junto al otro, parecía que estábamos a kilómetros de distancia. Pasaron los minutos, íbamos en silencio, después de su tono tan indiferente no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Llegamos a un restaurante italiano; no pude esconder mi sorpresa al verlo.

— ¿Natsu...? —Él se adelantó y abrió la puerta para mí. Yo lo vi y él solo se encogió de hombros. Ese era el restaurante donde había sido nuestra primera cita, hace tres años. Mi buen ánimo regresó. Entramos y en dentro no había nadie, solo los empleados y nosotros; justo en la mesa central había unas velas y lo demás estaba a oscuras.

Nos sentamos y mientras veíamos la carta, no podía evitar pensar en todo el ambiente. Esta vez Natsu se lució.

— ¿Ya decidiste? Yo creo que me comeré una lasaña.

—Yo...creo que un espagueti a la boloñesa.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? —Pregunto amablemente la mesera.

—Sí, yo quiero una lasaña y la señorita pedirá un espagueti a la boloñesa.

— ¿Y de tomar?

— ¿Vino? —Dijo Natsu viéndome.

—De hecho, no quisiera alcohol. —Dije un poco avergonzada de tener que rechazarlo.

— ¿Refresco entonces? —Dijo un tanto extrañado, yo asentí. — Un refresco de cola y uno dietético.

—Enseguida. —La mesera se fue llevándose las cartas y ambos caímos en una atmosfera extraña.

— ¿Y...cómo esta Happy? —Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue preguntar por su gato...aunque sí quería saber cómo estaba.

—Bien...Él y Charlotte han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ya que Wendy no está. —Dijo él sonriendo. Wendy es la sobrina de Natsu y está de viaje con sus padres, Jellal y Erza, así que él cuida a Charlotte, la gata de Wendy.

—Qué bueno. —Le respondí sonriendo. —Me alegro por Happy.

—Permiso... —Dijo amablemente la camarera mientras dejaba las bebidas. Y luego se fue.

Veía las flamas de las velas y Natsu estaba entretenido con su celular. Suspiré, por la tarde no pensé que nuestra cita fuese a ser así.

—Aquí tienen. —Dijo la camarera al llegar, le agradecí internamente el romper la incómoda atmosfera.

—Gracias.

Picoteé mi espagueti, y Natsu devoraba la lasaña. Él estaba acabando su lasaña y luego le llegó un mensaje. Me miró y yo le sonreí, pero él no me regresó la sonrisa.

—No has probado tu espagueti.

— ¿Eh? Ah... —Bajé la mirada al plato, y comencé a comer. Estaba rico.

— ¿Sabes...Lucy?

Yo lo miré expectante.

—Es realmente divertido estar contigo...

—Gracias, yo también paso un muy buen rato junto a ti, Natsu.

—Si... bueno, la verdad es que quiero decirte algo...

Se veía muy nervioso.

—Yo...también te quiero decir algo...

—Espera, primero déjame acabar.

— Oh...de acuerdo.

Lo miré esperando a que continuara, él suspiró y tomó lo que quedaba de refresco de un solo trago.

—Lucy...es realmente divertido estar contigo. Y eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente; me siento muy bien estando a tú lado... —Hiso una pausa, las pausas nunca son buenas. —Pero... —Los pero tampoco son una buena señal. Me removí nerviosa en mi asiento. —Creo que debemos terminar.

Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse; ese precioso mundo en el que viví por tres largos años, se venía abajo. Estaba completamente en shock.

— ¿Q-qué? —Seguramente escuché mal, esto debe ser un error. Eso quise pensar.

—Esto tampoco es fácil para mí... Eres una gran chica, asombrosa. Pero no siento lo mismo que hace tres años.

Giré la vista hacía, por encima del hombro de Natsu, y vi a los empleados con la mirada perpleja, la camarera que nos atendió tenía las manos sobre la boca con un expresión de asombro por todo el rostro. Al ver mi mirada todos se voltearon y simularon hacer otra cosa.

—Valla, esto...no me lo esperaba.

La velada no había sido la más romántica, pero terminar nuestra relación así como así.

—Lucy...

—Sabes...Creo que entiendo tus motivos. Y me parece justo; si ya no me amas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... —Sentí mis ojos arder y mi nariz me picaba; iba a llorar. —No es como sí pudiera atarte a mí... —Sí, si podía...pero sería caer muy bajo. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

—Luce...

—Pero, está bien. —Sorbí mi nariz, y enjuagué mi cara con mis manos, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas no se detenían. —Yo... —Levanté la vista, él se veía preocupado pero no arrepentido. —Yo espero que encuentres alguien que te haga feliz, Natsu. —Me levanté, tomé mi bolsa y caminé hacia la salida.

Deseé que gritara mi nombre y me detuviera. Realmente deseé que corriera hacía mí y me abrasara. Pero eso no pasó.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí, no tenía coche así que caminé sin rumbo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba en un parque, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había caminado. Me senté en la fuente y lloré. Lloré como nunca había llorado.

Gritaba y jadeaba, sorbía mi nariz, y mi cuerpo daba fuertes convulsiones; me dolía la cabeza y me ardía la cara y los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve llorando? No lo sabía. Giré y vi mi reflejo en el agua de la fuente. Diablos, me veía completamente diferente.

La cara roja, el maquillaje estaba corrido por todo mi rostro, mi cabello enmarañado. ¿Dónde quedó la bonita chica que había salido del apartamento de Levi esta tarde?

Caminé por las oscuras calles de Magnolia, de regreso a casa. Sí, ese bonito apartamento en donde vivía. Tenía muchas cosas que empacar.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Natsu... —Le dije al aire. —Estoy embarazada.


	2. La partida y un nuevo comienzo

"Capítulo 2: La partida y un nuevo comienzo"

—Sigo pensando que no deberías irte...

Levi y yo estábamos en el aeropuerto, más precisamente en la cafetería de este.

—Ya te lo dije, Levi-chan, no puedo quedarme. —Bebí otro sorbo de mi cappuccino y suspiré. —Es muy doloroso.

—Lo sé, eso ya lo entendí. Pero no puedes ocultarle la verdad... — Giré mi cabeza hacia ella al sentir su insistente mirada. —Lucy, ese pequeño ser que llevas dentro es 50 porciento producto de él.

—No tendré problemas cuidándolo sola...

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Sé muy bien que dinero es lo que menos te falta, lo sé; no por nada eres abogada. Pero yo me refiero a lo emocional.

—Emocionalmente soy estable...

—No, no lo eres. Acabas de terminar una relación, nadie está emocionalmente bien al terminar una relación. —Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. —Y aún sí dentro de un par de meses te recompones, esa criatura crecerá y hará preguntas: ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué no tengo papá? —Dijo Levi con una pésima imitación de niño pequeño. — ¿Y qué es lo que dirás? ¿Eh?

—Falta mucho tiempo para ese momento, ya sabré apañármelas entonces.

— ¡Eres necia, terca y testaruda!

— ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¡Tengo motivos para serlo! —En este punto ya no importaba si estábamos gritando o no. —Levi, entiende que fue él quien termino conmigo. No puedo ir y decirle: "Hola, Natsu. ¿Sabes? Estoy embarazada." Pensará que quiero retenerlo a mi lado, eso es lo último que quiero; y no sería justo para el bebé crecer en una familia en donde no hay amor, eso si es que él quiere "hacer" una familia.

—Lu-chan...

—Porque, quién me asegura que aceptará al bebé como su hijo. Sé que Natsu no es un bastardo, pero...tengo miedo de lo que fuera a responder. No soportaría tanto dolor...

—Pero estabas segura de decirlo cuando fueron a cenar.

—Sí, porque mi mente tenía en cuenta que él me "amaba". Pero ahora, que ya no somos nada...

"_Última llamada para el vuelo 235, con destino a Acalypha Town"_

—Ese es mi vuelo.

—Lucy, aún no acabamos de hablar.

—Yo ya no tengo nada más qué decir, Levi-chan. —Me levanté del asiento y deje el dinero en la barra; tome mi maleta y espere a que Levi se levantara.

Caminamos hasta el área de chequeo de equipaje de mano y pasajeros.

—Levi, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Natsu. Dile que el dolor fue tanto que fui de viaje, o algo. Pero no le digas que volví a casa; y mucho menos lo de el bebé. —La miré fijamente. —Prométemelo. Promételo como mi estilista, mi hermana... promételo como mi mejor amiga.

Pude ver la indecisión en sus ojos; pero luego lo meditó y me sonrió. —Lo prometo, Lucy.

—Gracias.

La abracé y crucé la cabina de rayos X.

— ¡Cuídate!

Agité la mano, y luego di media vuelta. Me perdí entre el tumulto de gente y me dirigí a la salida de mi vuelo.

Estaba dentro del avión, iba en primera clase así que el asiento era muy cómodo y espacioso; justo después de que nos dieran las instrucciones de seguridad, abroché mi cinturón y me quedé dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentí que me movían, así que abrí los ojos lentamente. Me encontré con una bonita muchacha castaña que me sonreía amablemente.

—Lamento molestarla, señorita; pero vamos a aterrizar.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí claro. Muchas gracias. —Le sonreí, y ella se retiró. ¿Me quedé dormida las seis horas? En verdad estaba cansada; y yo que había pensado en leer durante el viaje.

Me senté derecha y ajusté mi cinturón; sujeté los costados de mi asiento; recordé que el número de accidentes aéreos es mayor que el de automóviles y el miedo invadió mi ser. Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar el porqué de mi decisión. ¿Por qué había decidido tener al bebé? ¿Por qué me había ido de Magnolia?

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en mi apartamento, acababa de llegar después de mi desastrosa cena. Ya no estaba llorando, pero aún dolía. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Levi._

— _¿Hola, Levi-chan?_

— _¿Lu-chan? ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿Estas ocupada? ¿Crees que puedas venir a mi apartamento?_

— _¿Qué, por qué? Bueno no importa. Voy enseguida, llego en unos minutos._

— _¡Levi-chan!_

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Podrías traer algo de comer también?_

— _¿Eh? De acuerdo, llevaré algo._

—_Gracias._

—_Sí, no hay problema._

_Colgué y me tumbé en la cama. Pocos minutos después oí el timbre. Fui a abrir a paso lento y Levi estaba parada frente a mí con una bolsa en la mano; ella entró después de darme una mirada sorprendida. Fuimos al cuarto y dejó la bolsa sobre la cama mientras traía la silla de mi escritorio y se sentaba. Yo fui a la cama y abrí la bolsa, mi estómago gruño, trajo hamburguesas._

— _¿Y bien?_

_Yo terminé de comer y la miré._

— _¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?_ _—No esperó mi respuesta._ _— ¡Yo lo mato! ¿Dónde está? ¡Iré a su casa y la incendiaré, y le clavaré una estaca en el corazón, y regalaré a su estúpido gato azul, y venderé sus órganos en el mercado negro!_

— _¡Levi-chan!_ _—Me levanté de la cama y la sostuve por los brazos._ _—Tranquila._

_Ella se calmó y la solté._

—_Quiero me lo cuentes todo ahora, o de verdad haré todo lo que dije._

_Reí un poco, pero mi sonrisa se borró el segundo después. Le dije lo que ocurrió en la cena, y, aunque mis sollozos interrumpían mi historia cada segundo, entendió lo esencial._

—_Lu-chan..._

_Se sentó conmigo en la cama y me abrazó, yo me deje querer y lloré en su hombro. Pasaban los minutos y Levi solo me acariciaba el cabello y susurraba "Está bien, no llores" de vez en cuando. Terminé de deshidratarme una vez más y al ver mis intentos por mantener mi mucosa dentro de mi nariz Levi me dio un pañuelo; más bien, toda la caja._

—_Ya... ya estoy mejor, gracias._ _—Sorbí mis mocos una vez más y la miré._ _—Lo siento, deje tu camisa asquerosa._

_Ella vio su hombro y se puso a reír._

—_No, está bien._

_Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos más y ella toco el tema que quería evitar._

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer con... bueno... él?_ _—Dijo mirando mi vientre. _

—_No lo sé..._

—_Lu-chan, sabes que como tu mejor amiga te apoyaré siempre. Apoyare al cien tu decisión._

—_Gracias, pero ese es el problema._ _—Jugué con mis manos, nerviosa._ _—No sé si debería abortar..._ _—La cara de horror de Levi casi hace que me ría._ _—O si tenerlo y criarlo como madre soltera._

— _¿Abortar?_

—_Sí...después de todo no sé si tener el hijo de aquel que me acaba de romper el corazón sea buena idea._

—_Pero sigue siendo un ser vivo._

—_Por favor, Levi-chan. No me sermonees._

_Ella se quedó callada mirando el suelo, quizá fui un poco dura. ¿Debería dar a luz, al hijo de la persona que me acaba de romper el corazón? En otra circunstancia estaría encantada de tener un hijo de Natsu; pero ahora...no sé qué debería sentir._

—_No puedo decirle a Natsu, por lo que él no debe saber que estoy embarazada...y andar por las calles de magnolia con el estómago hinchado durante nueve meses no es muy discreto._

_Ella sonrió._ _— ¿Entonces, qué harás? ¿Irte de Magnolia?_

_Sé que lo dijo a manera de broma, pero..._ _—Esa no es una mala idea. De hecho me parece muy razonable._

— _¿Qué? No lo dije enserio._

—_Lo sé, pero qué otra opción tengo. Ya tenía pensado irme, aún si no estuviera embarazada. No soportaría verlo, irme será lo mejor._

_Levi se quedó callada, dándome la razón._

_El reloj analógico que tenía en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar; eran las 10:00 pm._

— _¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?_

—_Sí, por qué no._

—_Espero que a Gajeel no le moleste._ _—Comenzamos a reír; a veces Gajeel, el novio de Levi, era un tanto posesivo._

—_Le voy a llamar para avisarle._

_Ella salió del cuarto y yo me quité el vestido y el maquillaje. Después de un rato volvió y se acostó y la imité; la cama era suficientemente grande para ambas, me tomó de la mano y nos sonreímos mutuamente._

—_Buenas noches, Lu-chan._

—_Buenas noches, Levi-chan._

_Caímos presas del sueño. Mañana en la mañana comenzaría a empacar._

_End Flash Back_

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que todos los pasajeros comenzaban a levantarse. Quité mis uñas del asiento y desabroche el cinturón. Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolsa, y me dirigí a la salida lo más rápido que pude.

—Espero que haya disfrutado del viaje y que vuelva a viajar con nosotros. —Dijo amablemente la azafata, sonriendo.

—Gracias. —Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba justo frente a mi nuevo departamento; bueno no tan nuevo, había vivido allí toda mi adolescencia y luego me mudé a Magnolia al cumplir 18. Suspiré y luego sonreí. Este es el primer día de mí nuevo comienzo.

Entré en el edificio, solo había 7 pisos y en cada piso dos departamentos; uno de esos era mío, en el último piso. Subí al elevador, por suerte había uno porque lo necesitaría en los próximos meses, y pulsé el número 7. Al abrirse las puertas caminé hacia la derecha.

#014 estaba escrito en números dorados en la puerta blanca de madera. Entré y ese olor tan conocido inundó mis fosas nasales. Casi todos los muebles seguían ahí; la mesa a la izquierda de la puerta donde dejo mi bolsa y mis llaves, el perchero a la derecha donde cuelgo mi abrigo, la mesa para cuatro en la cocina, solo faltaban los sillones en la sala y la televisión.

Dejé el abrigo y la bolsa en la entrada y caminé lentamente por el apartamento; en la sala había varias cajas de cartón donde venían mis cosas, todo lo había enviado con anticipación, se veía un poco vacío pero eso me alegró. Llenaría mi vida vacía poco a poco. Fui a la habitación, había dos, y comencé a desempacar.

Oí sonar el teléfono y fui por él.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola, Lucy!

— ¿Erza?

—Sí, la misma.

—Valla, no esperaba que fueras tú. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Pues solo quería saber sobre ti. ¿Cómo estás?

"_¿Cómo estoy? Pues, estoy con el corazón roto gracias a tu hermano, quien además me ha dejado embarazada; y por lo mismo he decidido mudarme, para ya no verle y no enredarle en el problema, porque soy una masoquista que sigue enamorada de alguien que no siente nada. Pero fuera de eso, estoy bien, gracias."_

— ¿Yo? Estoy bien, gracias.

—Hablo enserio Lucy. —Hubo una pausa. —Sé que tú y el idiota de mi hermano terminaron. No debió ser fácil, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Erza. No es tu culpa.

—Es que, no lo entiendo Lucy. Tú y él hacen tan buena pareja, ¿por qué terminaron? Él no me quiso dar detalles.

—Fue él quien terminó conmigo.

Otra vez hubo un silencio, mucho más largo que el anterior.

— ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¡Ese idiota!

Se oyeron sonidos de cosas caerse y vidrios rotos, Erza tubo otro ataque de ira. Era de esperarse.

—Erza, esta bien. — _¿Cierto?_ —Él tiene sus razones.

— ¿Razones? Dime una buena razón para acabar su bonita relación. ¡Una sola!

—El ya no me ama. —Yo misma me sorprendí de lo fácil que lo dije.

—Lucy...

—Ya te lo dije, estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde estás? Creo que es mejor hablar en persona

Esta vez me callé yo. "_¿Debería decirle?"_

—No estoy en casa. —Porque aún considero a Magnolia mi casa.

—Bueno, entonces dónde.

—No...Me refiero a que no estoy en...Magnolia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿En dónde está?

—Erza... —_"Lo siento"—_Aún no supero lo de Natsu... así que la verdad no quiero verlo, y estar en Magnolia, un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos, me destrozaría.

—Lucy...

—Erza, esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Pero no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con Natsu...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No creo que debamos seguir siendo amigas... —Estar con Erza solo me recordaría a Natsu, más de lo que soportaría. Y si estoy en contacto con ella, al tener al bebé, no podría mantener la mentira mucho tiempo. Cortar los lazos es la mejor opción. Olvidar el pasado, y construir un futuro. —...Lo lamento.

—Jamás pensé que me dirías eso... —_ "Yo tampoco"_ _—_Pero supongo que entiendo tus motivos... —_"Eso espero"_ _—_Lamento todo el dolor que seguro estas sufriendo, Lucy.

—Gracias...

—Adiós, Lucy Heartphilia.

—Adiós, Erza Scarlet.

Utilicé su apellido de soltera, porque a fin de cuentas ella sigue siendo Erza Scarlet; no Erza Fernández, ni Erza Dragneel; ella es adoptada.

Finalicé la llamada, e inevitablemente...comencé a llorar.


End file.
